CHARMED TALK
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Bad show, bad interveiws, and bad guests & hosts. Why in Christ name would anyone wanna read this story you ask? Because we ask all the tough questions and find out why Phoebe...uh, the show suck so much! FUNNY! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_CHARMED TALK_

_A:N/- Ok, so, this is the result of a bad-drunken IM conversation…well kinda…some of it was actually written via MSN…It's just our way of saying- 'Fuck you Kern!'…or just another reason, rather._

_Authors: Nicole and Alex (we're not dead yet!)_

_Disclaimer- Don't own none of this shit- and don't wanna_

(Fade in: A the tacky talk show set remake of the Halliwell Manor's solarium. Weird crazy whacky talk show music plays as Paige "Oh why did I ever sign up for this crap" Mathews and Prue "God, I can't find a decent job after this crap" Halliwell both are sitting in tacky talk show furniture. The camera focuses on Paige.)

Paige: (-Ahems.-) Welcome ladies and well, gay dudes cause really, no hereto's watch this show. Am I right?-(Waits for laughs. Doesn't happen.-) Wow. Tough room. (-Twitches over to her seat.-) This is Charmed talk! I'm Raige...er… PAIGE Mathews and this is... um, who are you again?

Prue: What do you mean who am I? I'm Prue! Yah know: "You'll never be live up to Prue's rep" Prue! Or "I'm Oh-so- much better than you" Prue. (-Muttering.-) Bitch… like I'm forgettable.

(Phoebe and Piper are standing by the stage. Piper looks rather irritated. And understandably so, cause Phoebe's being impatient.)

Phoebe: (-Swinging her arms around.-) HEY What about Meeeee!

(A/N: Me is Phoebe's favorite word. Especially when it comes after 'Screw'.)

Piper: Ugh. Sit down. It's not your turn, Feebs. (-Puts the retard back in her seat.-)

Paige: Oh yeah... After the first two years I took some pills to repress you... Phoebe gave them to me... She called them… "To forget that Bitch" pills. She has tons of pills. Explains a lot actually.

Phoebe: (-Stupidly.-) It does?

(Prue gets up, all manly like (Prue was a man at one point, you know. She was also a bitch. No, really. A dog bitch. Um... story…) and bitch-smacks Phoebe's empty head. Something rattles. She walks back and takes her seat.)

Prue: That'll teach you. (-Waving her hands.-) Raige, why don't you tell our audience what tonight's show is about---now would be good.

Paige: It's PAIGE. Jeez, they warned me you were bossy...(-rolls eyes.-) Kay, so like many of you been like pretty mad and pissed off at us lately, so we're here to offer a chance to _peacefully _(-looks at Prue with this word.-)talk it out.

(Leo dolts his way into the screen.)

Leo: In other words, we know we suck, so you can ask us why here. Hi Odin! (-Waves.-)

(Piper walks over, looking even more irritated and drags him by the ear backstage.)

Piper: (-Sternly.-) Leo, you're on camera. Keep the fruitiness to a minimum before I have to beat you again.

Phoebe: (-Whiney.-) Can I talk now, please? I'll be good! Honest!

Prue: (-Rolls her eyes.-) I guess…

(Phoebe claps her hands like a giddy retard and walks on stage. Her fun bags jiggle as she goes take her seat next to Paige.)

Phoebe: Yay! Anyway--guess what? I think Coop is my baby's daddy and I'm gonna sleep with him tonight! (-Giggles.-)

Prue: (-Muttering to Paige.-) Is it always about her?

Paige: (-Shaking her head.-) Like you didn't know already... and is she at it again with the baby stuff?

(I get pissed and come on stage. Nicole slaps her head at my attitude.)

Alex: Um, people, get your asses back to the fucking point!

Leo: (-Scoffs.-) Someone's PMS-ing..

Alex: (In Angry Bitch-Piper mode.) Can it, Queen! I'm sick of this show! Get your asses back to your jobs before I turn this fanfic into a killing rampage.

(I stomp back off stage. Nicole sighs because she thought she could kill Billie when I said killing rampage. Maybe for another story.)

Paige: Alright, no need to bite my head off. Okay, so... um... why is Phoebe naked?

(Every turns their attention to the naked little whore. Jiggling her, thankfully, censored fun bags. Yea, censored for you maybe-shudder.-)

Phoebe: (-Looks down.-) Hmm, didn't notice that…

Prue: (-Covering her eyes.-) Well, I did! Put some fucking clothes on before I kill myself—again…

Paige: I thought Shax killed you…

(-Prue's eyes get shifty- but her crooked one is shifting faster than the other one.-)

(Piper comes into the screen to bring back the order. She puts Phoebe's pink top back on her fun bags and smacks Prue and Paige, taking her seat next to Prue.)

Piper: Paige, zip it. And yeah, get to the point.

Paige: Alright! (-She mugs.-) Our first guess is our creator... well, not really, but he's the boss man, Brad kern!

(Boos as he comes in, a weirdly creepy background tune followed him. He sat in the seat between both sets of P's.)

Paige: Hello, Brad.

Kern: Hi, my lovely ladies... and Prue.

(Prue tries to punch him but Piper holds her back… for… whatever reason…)

Piper: (-Whispering to her.-) Not here. Not where there are witnesses. (-Mock sweetness.-) Hi Brad! Glad you could join us on… (-Looks at the sign.-)(-sarcastically-) Charmed-Talk! Oh boy, how original!

Alex: (-Off-stage.-) Fuck you, Piper. You're husband gives head cheaper than all of your sisters!

(Awkward silence.)

Prue: (-muttering-) You would know…ANY-way… we'd just like to ask you a few questions- if you don't mind.

Kern: (-Unsure.-) Sure… I supposed there's no real problem with that... as long as you don't throw a fit for not getting enough screen time as my beloved… (-Winks at Feebs.-) does.

(He does the "I'll call you" thing to the skank. Paige mugs in disgust.)

Paige: Um... yeah... okay, let's move things along here. First question, why did the cleaners not come when magic was exposed the time Prue died?

Kern: (-Nervous chuckle.-) Eh…They were on their annual break... there was no hope for Prue. Yeah, that's it.

(Prue glares to no end. We see Leo came in at some point and stands in the background.)

Leo: Oh, he's so lying. (-Fingers snaps.-) Oh no he di-int!

(Piper shakes her head and quite possibly thinks divorce. Or murder.)

Prue: Bull, Kern!

Phoebe: (-Looking around, scared.-) Where?

Paige: Let's change questions now… um, Piper?

Piper: Ok. Sure. Um, oh here's a good one. How come Phoebe needs ANOTHER Cupid to restore her faith in Love? I mean, what the hell were Drake and the 1st Cupid here for then?

Phoebe: (-Honestly.-) Sex?

Kern: Well, the problem is... um…Leo would you mind?

(Leo nods and walks to cover Phoebe's ears. After assuring the Bimbo doesn't hear anything he nods for Kern to continue.)

Kern: Phoebe has a tendency to forget things because she's... "Special". So well, we need to remind her she has to make with the loving so her future daughter can be born. I mean, you saw how loosely we handled things with Piper's daughter and look what happened. (-Points to the Dead Eye psycho torching some random nuns by the corner of the stage.- What the nuns are doing here is anyone's guess.)

Piper: Hey now! (-Punches Kern.-) He may be crazy, but he's still my son. Right, Leo? ... Leo? (-Leo's flirting with the cameraman now and actually getting lucky.-) Ugh, dammit man, control yourself or its back into the freezer with you. (He pouts and goes sit down next to Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Ok, lemme ask a question now! I gots a good one. (-She thinks for a minute. Yes, thinks. Really. Shut up.-) Uh-how come-how come, I haven't been to work at the Bay Mirror this whole damn season--and how on earth am I paying for that loft?

Prue: (-Surprised, jealous and pissed.-) She has a loft?

Leo: (-To Prue.-) Duh! Check your e-mails! Or do they not have AOL in hell?

Prue: NO we don't have AOL in Hell! We have Yahoo--and don't think I haven't seen your webcam Mr. (-Leo's eyes get shifty. Piper stands up.-)

Paige: (suspicious, stunned, or maybe just hight) Um, that's a pretty smart question for Phoebe...

(You see Piper pummel Leo in the background)

Kern: Baby, you do still work there. You work from home now cause we sold the building to the police station.

(Piper takes back her seat. Leo's bruised and crying.)

Paige: Oh, so that's why they look alike... huh. Funny.

Piper: I don't see the humor in bad set placement.

Leo: (-Rubbing his sore apple-looking face.-) You don't see the humor in a lot of things, shrew.

Paige: People! This is not Springer!

Prue: Yeah, that's in the studio next-door.

Phoebe: Brad, will you please stop calling me baby? You're scaring me. (-She cowards.-)

Paige: (-Laughs nervously at the camera.-) So... next question. (-Someone hands her a card which she reads.-) Why can't I hold a decent job... hey wait a minute… Who put this here!

Piper: I did. Now answer. It's not fun supporting a stoopid baby sister with no career. Been there. Done that.

Paige: Damn it, Piper, give Prue's bitchiness back to her.

Prue: Calm down Matthews, I got enough to go around. (-Paige sticks her tongue out. Phoebe plays with her fun bags.-)

Paige: Question time! Erm, where are all Prue's pics and random stuff?

Kern: What? Why are you asking me? Piper and Phoebe torched all that in 'the bitch is dead party' after the funeral. Man I got _sooo_ wasted that night...

(Paige shoots an alarmed glare at Piper and Phoebe. Prue glares.)

Piper: Heh... You remember... It wasn't _all_ her stuff... we sold some things.

Prue: Like what exactly?

(Piper and Phoebe exchange unsettling glances. Leo snickers.)

Piper: Oh, you know, STUFF. Things you probably don't even remember having. Heh heh.

Phoebe: OK New question! At the beginning of this season- who where those people at our funeral? I know I didn't sleep with a lot of them, so I obviously didn't know who they were.

Paige: And all those strangers at mine and Henry's wedding --they couldn't ALL have been from his side, could they?

Kern: (-Small cough.-) Well, they were obviously... people you guys know…like the Smiths... the Henderson's... and you know the Garrets and those crazy Franklin boys... Ah yes those days... hey, look! A pony! (-Points at nothing.-)

Phoebe: (-Looking around.-) Where?

Prue: Oh… hey, wait a minute! We don't know anyone with those last names! You lied!

Piper: Well der, I think the real question is how come mom and Grams didn't pop by to ruin your wedding like they did with mine?

Paige: Cause they actually like me enough to not butt in.

(Everyone laughs at this. Raige pouts sadly.)

Prue: Well, I think we dragged this shit out long enough.

Piper: That's an understatement.

Paige: She was talking about this show not of our show,

Prue: (-Confused.-) I was?

Phoebe: Next week, the guys! Oh yeah, I'm having me lots of sex, and I'll get pregnant if I have to kill someone!

CrackMonkey1: Run away! She wants to have sex! (-loud cries fill the room-)

Paige: Um… right. Bye folks.

(They all wave to the camera as we fade to black.)

Alex: This show is going to be the end of me.

Nicole: Just wait till we write in Billie.

Alex: Shit.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2 ish

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait. This time I actually _did _get lazy, lol. So anyway…glad you guys like it.

**Authors: **Nicole and Alex…

**Disclaimer: **Neither I, nor Alex, own this story, the show, or any of it's characters. So STOP BLAMING US! Lol

…--…--…

**Chapter 2-ish:**

(The P's are sitting back on the set from last time. Only now they're all sitting in fold-up lawn chairs.)

Phoebe: '…It's like when your eyes meet from across the room for the first time, or when you both reach for the last glass of Champaign and then you 'accidentally' spill it all over his pants then offer to clean it up in the bathroom…That's love--or even when you have a premonition of yourself boinking Cupid himself in your sisters' honeymoon Suite an hour before she gets there.

(She sighs contently. She's ranting about love in case none of you jumped onto that thought train drunk enough.)

Paige: (-Mugs.-) You did what!

Piper: (-Not giving a tiny rats' ass anymore.-) Why are you so surprised?

Prue: Why do I fear we're turning the boyfriend special into something all about Phoebe even though we're only 15 seconds in?

Paige: 'Cuz Nicole and Alex are vindictive.

Piper: Hey, don't diss the bosses.

Prue: (-Mutters.-) Suck up…

Phoebe: That's what _she _said! Ooh!

Prue: (-A little freaked out.-) Um, Phoebe, shut up and introduce the show already.

Phoebe: (-Whiney.-) Show? I thought we were doing some sisterly bonding…damn, anyway, this here is Charmed Talk. I'm Free- uh, Phoebe, and these are my l-lovely sisters--and Paige.'

Paige: (-Mutters.-) Whore…

Prue: Dude, did she just call me lovely? Did she get into my happy pills again?

(The Dolt… um, I mean Leo, dolts his way from the backstage.)

Leo: (-Stepping in between the girls.-) Hey, so the guys are getting restless backstage, can we start?

Paige: 'Suuurre. Our first guest is Piper's fav ex. Please welcome DAN!

(He arrives in a trail of grease. Everyone quite possibly has an ew face reaction. Piper rolls her eyes tactfully. Prue does a WTF face. Paige… mugs. Phoebe flirts with the camera man. Dan takes his seat between the sets of P's.)

Phoebe: (-To the camera.-) I'll see you in my room later. (-Pheo-wink.-)

Dan: (-Greasily.-) Hey, Piper. Still with Leo?'

Piper: Well, not exclusively. I mean, there was that one guy the other nig- uh-uh, _yea_. We're _sooo_ happy, aren't we honey? (–Fake toothy smile and throws an arm around him.-)

Leo: (-Sarcastically and slightly deadpanned.-) It's like our honeymoon everyday…

Prue: (-To Leo.-) Didn't you spend your honeymoon with that one charge, Uh, Jeff?

Leo: No, that was John...shit. I mean Nah-ah.' (–Shifty eyes.-)

Dan: Score. I still have a shot.

(He winks at… Leo? Paige mugs and whispers to Prue.)

Paige: (-Loud whisper that the audience can still hear clearly.-) Is it just me or is San Francisco the wrong place to meet guys?

Prue: It's just you.

Piper: Um, do we have some questions for Dan or must we keep marbling at my husband's sexuality?

Dan: I opt for option number 2, myself.

Paige: Well nobody asked you.

Prue: And nobody asked you either, Twitchy.' (-Paige _kinda_ looks hurt.-) Ok, first question… and I think I speak for all of us when I say; what the fuck man? What-the-fuck?

Dan: (-Some grease slips down his raised eyebrow.-) Excuse me?

Prue: What's with all the greasiness? I mean, for the love of Holly! I feel like I need a 3 hour shower just _looking _at you!

Piper: (-Mutters.-) Yeah… that's why.

Paige: (-Coughs.-) Prue smells. (-Coughs.-)

Prue: Can it you two! (-Turns back to greasy.) Well?

Dan: (-Clearly getting uncomfortable.-) What do you mean by that? I'm not greasy... I mean, aren't I the hot boy next door? Cuz that's what Leo said!

(Piper looks generally pissed off, and I'd be too if the Keeper of the Grease was hitting on my man.)

Paige: I think she's talking about your mullet.

(Dan begins to cry. Leo... "Comforts" him.)

Paige: (-Getting fed up.-) Can we get a less fruity ex in here! (-Someone tosses Jason in.-) I said less, dammit!'

Jason: (-Confused.-) Huh? Less what?' (-Sees Phoebe.-) Oh crap.

Phoebe: (-Stupid as ever.-) Hiya Jason.

Prue: Oh burn bi-atch! (-Finger snap.-)He like totally didn't want to see you, you slutty-slut-slut!

(She bitch slaps Phoebe. _Anger issues_.)

Paige: Yea, and on a totally unrelated matter, some dude name Andy said he didn't want to come cuz he was afraid of the, and I quote: "Squinting-weirdo-I-killed-myself-to-get-away-from."

(Prue's lip trembles and we have to assume she's getting misty eyed but it's hard to tell with her. Like seriously. Her eyes, what color are they even?)

Piper: (-Eye rolling like a pro.-) People, ask Jason a fucking question before I lose it.

Phoebe: What'd ya lose? (-Starts looking around the floor.-)

Alex: (-Off-screen.-) I swear I'm going to kill her…

Nicole: (-Off-screen.-) She'll just come back like always. Save it for Billie.

(Piper pulls out a flask and takes a long drink.)

Piper: (-Muttering.-) Only 2 more episodes. Only 2 More Episodes...only 2 mor…'

Prue: ANY-way, uh, Jason, since you found out the big bad secr—

Paige: (-Interrupting cuz she's an idiot thanks to crappy writing and a lack of consideration for continuity. For fuck sakes, Paige wasn't Phoebe2 before, you fucking bastards.-) I don't think he knows Phoebe's got Crabs Prue.'

Prue: Can it,_ bitch_. I meant Phoebe being a witch. (-Turns back to Jason.-) Since you found out about that, how has that affected your life? And don't say it hasn't. That's a fucking lie.

Jason: Well, my business empire has increased quite considerably. And I'm currently dating some very special to me. (-Pause for dramatic effect.-)…Chris!

(Piper spits her drink all over Leo, who had been eyeing the same cameraman Phoebe was.)

Piper: _Please_ for the love of Me tell me you mean _Christina_!

(Big Gay Chris stumbles in. And he's not even drunk. But Piper drank a lot when she was pregnant so that sorta explains it.)

Chris: Mom... I can't hide it anymore. I'm gay.

Piper: Well, big-fucking-_duh_! But you can do _way_ better than Ask Freebie's leftovers!

Phoebe: My left shoulder? (–Looks.-) The tatt?

Prue: No, you slutty idiot. Piper, for whatever reason thinks her 2nd born, highly neglected son is better than you.

Paige: …And she has a point.

(Chris is crying. Jason is holding him.)

Chris: 'Why can't they just accept me!

Leo: (-All bitchy-) Jason, how could you! With my own Big Gay son! You said you loved _me_! (–Apple face-cries.-)

Paige: (-Muttering to Prue sarcastically.-) And you thought the family line _wouldn't _end with Chris.

Prue: Did I say you could talk to me?

Piper: (-Lost it. Blows an audience member up to get everyone's attention.-) Okay, I had just about enough out of everyone here. Prue, just let go of being mad at Paige already. I mean, so she slept with that guy at the bar you thought was checking you out—Two things. No guy in their right mind would check you out. And _Phoebe_ has done most of your boyfriends too.

Phoebe: (-Nods proudly,-) I have.

Piper: …And all of you "men" can shove it! No, cuz you'd like that… Just go die! Now, why don't we move onto what the fans actually want? Bring in The Cole!

(Sexy music plays and Cole shimmers in. The room gets all tense.)

Cole: (-Looks around.-) Oh, C'mon! I spent the better part of 3 seasons trying to get away from you lunatics!

Phoebe: Loony Tunes? I love them!

(Cole hangs his head. Paige TK-Orbs his clothes off. Everyone ogles. He covers his "fireballs" and cowards behind a lawn chair.)

Prue: Wow, Raige did something right for once.

Piper: Don't you hate Cole?

Prue: (-Trying to catch an eyeful of Cole ass, along with everyone else in the studio.-) Did you say something…?

Piper: Never mind. I'm gonna go lay down.

(She leaves with a sigh. Leo takes Jason and Dan to the backdoor for some more "comfort". Chris cries. _Again_. _Some more_.) Prue's still looking at Cole's ass.)

Prue: (-She says again to no one-) Did you say something?'

Paige: 'Umm, What do we do now? Piper left!… Without her there is no balance!… No order!… No grea—'

Phoebe: Wow Paige, I didn't know you looked up to Piper so much.

Paige: Nah, I'm just reading the cue-cards.

(Prue gets tired of Cole hiding behind the chair then she TK's it on top of Dan, strangely killing him.)

Prue: That's better.

(Chris runs up to Cole.)

Chris: I'll _"save"_ you.

(-They orb out.-)

Prue: (-Puts a hand on her hip.-) Dammit. Now what?'

Paige: Well, we could be go ahead and bring out more ex's.

Prue: You have a ton from what I hear...

Paige: Jealous? Sorry, no man wants a chick with fleas.

Prue: Hey! It's a serious problem! (–She scratches her ear just a lil bit, trying to be discreet about it.-)

Alex: (-Off-screen.-) I still say my joke was better.

Nicole: (-Off-screen.-) Can it already. It's still the same basic joke, but with a different (better) delivery.

Phoebe: (-Ignoring everyone as per usual.-) Please welcome Jack Sheridan and Belthazar Getttt…uh, I forgot his last name…'

(Both Prue and Paige grimace…well, Paige actually mugs. Richard and Jack make their way to the stage.)

Richard: My name's Richard! Christ! I was pretty much Paige's first love on this god-forsaken show.

Alex: (-Off-screen.-) Like hell you were. That place is Kyle's. You were just "convenient."

Nicole: (-Off-screen.-) Stop bugging the characters.

Alex: (-Off-screen.-) What the fuck ever.

Nicole: (-Off-screen-) Hey, don't bitch at me. (Alex throw up his hand.)

Alex: (-Off-screen-) Talk to the hand cuz the face don't give a damn. (Nicole rolls her eyes)

Jack: Prue I've missed you! Where've you been?

Prue: Dead…which is exactly where I wanna be right now.

Phoebe: Umm, that can be arranged, but we'll save that for later. Now we have questions. This is for both of you..._what_ did you guys see in my sisters exactly? And don't say looks, we all know that's a sack of poopy-shit.

Richard: Well after Olivia died I didn't get any for a while and Paige was cool with the witch thing. Plus, she didn't mind me getting possessive of her.

Paige: Actually--I did.

Richard: Aw, come back to me baby! I'm using magic again so let's just get married!

Paige: Umm I _got_ married. Besides, the reason I left you was _because_ you used magic. I swear, you're like a fucking magic-addict.

Richard: Oh…well I'm still gonna go kill the guy you married. (–Goes to hunt Henry.-)

Phoebe: Uh, shouldn't you go stop him before he kills your husband?

Paige: Hey, _I've_ barely seen him since the wedding so the chances of Richard finding him are very slim.

Prue: That's cuz he don't love you! Ha!

Paige: (-Irritated.-) Hey _Jack_, you never answered the question.

Prue: (-Mumbling.-) Shut up, shut up.

Paige: What's so darn appealing about Prue?

Jack: Well you see, Prue does this thing when we're fuc-

Prue: (-In a high voice.-) Who wants to see Glenn now? I know I do! (-She TK's Glenn onto the set-) Wow, he's tall and weird looking.

Paige: Hey Glenn.

Glenn: Paige? Am I here for another booty call? That's 5 times in one month.

Jack: … Like I was saying she takes these jumper cables and...

Prue: _STOP_!

Jack: Yea! That was our safe word, though I wanted it to be "tunafish".

Glenn: Hey Paige, do you think you can cast that spell that made me all stretchy again?

Paige: Why?

Glenn: Cuz I got this date with this dude named Chris later and—

Prue: Holy crap! Is every guy on this show gay and into Chris?

Daryl: (-Walks in from his "vacation"-) I'm not. (-Everyone laughs loudly. Cause I'm surrounded by morons.-)

Paige: Whoa, wait, aren't you married Glenn?

Glenn: It's an open marriage.

Paige: Oh… (–Catches on.-) '_Ohh_.'

Prue: Okay, are we done with the guys here? Cuz I for one am getting sick... (-Andy bounds in.-) …of Andy...

Andy: Prue... (-Stupid sappy music plays.-) I'm here for...

Prue: Please don't say Chris!

Andy: Who's Chris? No, I'm here for a date-- with Phoebe.

(Quite possibly the whole charmed fanbase suffers a major heart attack. Offstage Nicole starts choking on her sandwich. Alex has to do the Heimlich maneuver, but realizes he can't…so Piper runs up and does it. The sandwich piece hits Phoebe in the back of the head but she doesn't realize it.)

Prue: (-Stunned.-) _Phoebe_? The fuck!

Phoebe: (-Her nose scrunches up.-) Eww, sorry Andy, but you got Prue stank on you.

Andy: (-Obviously hurt-) No! We only slept together once the whole season! I swear!

Paige: That's sad, dude. You basically got more action from the Rabbit Teeth guy that's humping the couch right now. (-Points to Jack.-) Come to think of it, his teeth are almost as big as mom's wer...

(Long pause as everyone stares at the guy that Prue's boinking and the harsh reality sinks in.)

Paige: I-I'm gonna to throw up now. (–Orbs out.-)

Prue: (-Finally catching up to the rest of the class.-) Uh, Jack. Is your mom still alive?

Jack: (-Stops.-) I don't really know. She put me up for adoption when I was born. Why?'

(He randomly TK-ties his shoelace. Prue runs out to barf her guts out. Phoebe and Jack just stare at each other for awhile-)

Phoebe: (-Randomly.-) Wanna play Jenga?

Jack: Ok.

TBC… 

Review!

Alex: Well, that sucked monkey balls.

Nicole: Who, Phoebe? Cuz I've seen that tape too.

Alex: No, not what I meant… and ew.

Nicole: Well, either way, next time we can _finally _kill Billie.-drools with murderous glee.-

Alex: Heh… -sing-son.-scary…


End file.
